Once Upon a SPLAT
by MakaASoulE
Summary: A 10 year old genius. A boy lolita. Two little devils. An emo teen. A prince. A cool guy. A silent type. A girl in disguise. And a Host Club. (2 OC's, Silver and Iyesha.)Update: I am planning on actually writing and illustrating the "yaoi" doujin, Bunny and Giraffe! BOOK 2
1. Once Upon a SPLAT!

Silver had never been the graceful type. She was small and cute, with big green eyes and short, curly brown hair. She looked quite boyish, actually. Though she had an hourglass form, she hid it under baggy t-shirts and sweat pants. The only thing, other than her feminine parts, that told her as a girl was her singing voice, but she didn't usually sing.

She was smart, too. Very smart. But she was 10, very young. I guess you could call her a prodigy. By the time she was 7, she was doing algebra and exponents, and could read as well as a teenager. For that reason, she decided to try out for the elite Ouran Academy. After all, she was grade-school age.

She passed the exams to get into the grade school, and soon was on a plane to Japan. She was to meet her mom's family friends, the Fujiokas, at the airport. When she stepped into Japan for the first time, all she could hear was gibberish. Sure, she knew SOME Japanese, but still, she had a lot to learn.

A girl wearing a male Ouran school uniform waved to little Silver. Silver went over to her. That must be Haruhi.

"Kon ni chi wa! Watashino Silver," said Silver carefully. Haruhi laughed.

"I can speak English, we all can at Ouran, it's a required class in middle school for them. I learned it on my own. Pleased to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka!"

Silver was a bit embarassed, but brushed it off. "Why're you dressed in men's clothes, Haruhi-sama?" she asked, remembering honorifics.

"Shh," Haruhi said with a small giggle. "People at school think I'm a boy. I'm in a Host Club, so I entertain ladies."

Silver nodded slowly. "That's interesting... Just out of curiosity, are you a lesbian?"

Haruhi was taken aback. "N-no, but I am a little bit bisexual. You don't have anything against that, do you?"

Silver giggled and shook her head no. "Of course not! I just couldn't think of another reason a girl would be in a Host Club."

Haruhi sighed in relief, then took Silver by the hand and led her to a bus station. "We're riding home by bus, there you'll get to meet my friends."

At Haruhi's apartment, the boys and Renge were waiting patiently.

"I wonder what she'll look like!" said Honey, the boy-lolita.

"Eh, she's little, so she probably won't be much," said Hikaru boredly, earning a glare from the princely man next to him.

"I'm sure she'll be beautiful, all girls are beautiful, big or small!" Tamaki proclaimed, tossing his hair from side to side.

"Well, Haruhi's bus gets here in about a minute, so we'll be able to see her," said Kyoya, looking at his clipboard. "Frankly, I'm curious as well as to her personality and appearance."

A minute later, they heard keys jingling and in fell a young boy, or so it seemed. SPLAT! He fell face first onto Honey's lap.

Haruhi ran in behind the little boy. "Ah, Silver! Are you alright?!"

The little boy sat up and smiled sweetly. "Yup!"

"I thought that there was supposed to be a girl..." remarked the twins in unison.

Haruhi groaned. "She IS a girl, you goofs."

"Yep! My name is Silver."

At that moment, a teenage girl stomped out of Haruhi's bedroom and stared at Silver. "What's a little girl doing here?"

"She's a new member of the Host Club!" yelled Tamaki.

Haruhi frowned deeply. "Oh no she isn't! For one, she's too young! For another, she's too innocent! And last of all, where would she fit in?!"

Kyoya gave a sly smirk. "She could help you earn back the money you owe."

For a moment, Haruhi looked tempted, but shook herself. "No."

Silver looked up at Haruhi. "I don't mind... I want to help you!" she chirped sweetly.

Tamaki could have fainted that moment. "SO CUUUUUUTE!"

Silver gave a death glare. "I may not know much Japanese, but I'd say you're a lolicon."

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the young girl.

The emo girl that had come out of the bedroom stepped in front of Hikaru. "Oh no you don't. That's my boyfrind."

Silver shrugged. "I wouldn't hurt them. I have a feeling I'd see a sickening display of false twincest if I even touched one."

"She's smart..." muttered Haruhi.

"By the way, I'm Iyesha," said the older girl quietly.

"I'm Silver," said the little girl with a smile.

Honey tapped Silver on the shoulder. "Wanna have some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

Silver grinned sweetly. "Of course! I love sweets!"

Kyoya sat in the corner of the room and wrote in his clipboard. "Let's see..." he murmured. He recorded the first impressions.

Tamaki- thinks she's cute, but she called him a lolicon...

Hikaru and Kaoru- obviouslly admire her straightforward attitude

Iyesha- hard to read, but I do believe she likes the girl

Haruhi- obviously likes her, thinks she's rather perceptive

Renge- where is Renge, anyways?!

Mori- probably likes her a bit, you never can tell...

Honey- likes her, she eats cake with him. Probably thinks she's clumsy, after all she did fall on him

Me(Kyoya)- I personally think she has the potential to become a host, working with Haruhi. She's very smart, I looked into her background and I might be able to influence the principal into letting her go to middle school. After all, it IS closer.

Overall- we like her. She is to become a host soon. I wish her luck.


	2. Bunny and Giraffe

"SO CUTEEEEE!" fangirls shrieked as the boy-lolita and clumsy fake boy nommed quietly on cake, the former clutching a stuffed bunny and the latter cuddling a toy giraffe she had gotten from Ranka.

"Hey, Mits-u-ku-nee?" mumbled Silver through a mouthful.

"Yes, Silver-chan?"

"Sorry I fell on you."

The fangirls focused silently on the two little boys, hoping for a "moment". They were not disappointed as the bunny-lover gave the clumsy one a big hug.

"It's okay, Silver-chan!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Half of the fangirls fainted.

"Okay girls, we're about to close. But before we do, would you like to purchase the doujinshi 'Bunny and Giraffe'?" Kyoya said smoothly.

"WHAT doujinshi?!" shrieked Silver and Honey at the same time. Tamaki handed them his copy.

Immediately they flipped through, bracing themselves for smut. But they found none, thank goodness!

"Oh, it's a fluffy one!" Silver said with a sigh. Whether it was relieved, disappointed, or flat-out frustrated, nobody could tell. But Honey was blushing scarlet.

"T-they made a doujin of me and Silver-chan?"

Mori was in the corner eating ramen with Tamaki(who had been rejected by Haruhi for the billion and first time, yes I was counting).

POWERFUL MOTOR! Renge spun up into the room, cosplayed as Maka Albarn!(I will fan whoever guesses what anime Maka is first!)

"That skirt is a bit short, Renge..." Haruhi muttered, eyes averted from the girl wearing a peach vest over a green-and-silver tie which was over a long sleeved white shirt. It wasn't that Renge didn't look pretty in the OUTFIT, it just looked like the skirt had been chosen by Spirit Albarn...(again, will fan!)

"Oh, pish posh! Tamaki, Mori-senpai, clean your faces and get over here!"

Tamaki did as he was told, but Mori took a bit longer, unusally reluctant to see Honey. He avoided Honey's eyes until Haruhi touched his arm.

"Don't be upset, senpai!" she said with a cute smile.

Meanwhile, Renge was looking Silver up and down. "Hmm... pretty cute..."

Silver quickly got bored. "Hey, Miss!"

"Hu-"

Silver threw her giraffe toy straight at Renge's head.


	3. Bonus Chapter

I feel really bad about all the short chapters, so I shall make this one as long as I can!

Hi! I'm Silver, the girl you read about! This is not an author's note! I am fictional, but I wish I was real so I could drool over other boys.

I've been wondering, "Is this a romantic story?" "Are Mitskuni and I love interests?"

It's so confuzzling!

So I decided to look ahead into the story. But guess what I found?

NOTHING.

I talked to the author, and she got mad because I looked all over her computer and found some songs she's writing(which are okay). She told me she only writes what her hands do, and it's all on the spot. Once she gets a comment, she starts the next chapter! And she got a comment this time! She went to look at the most recent chapter, and said, "Holy f-ing Jashin that is short!"

She went to her computer and put on some rock music, but no inspiration.

She tried Japanese pop.

Metal.

Country.

R&B.

She even tried rap! But no, nothing worked. She couldn't decide what to write next in the chapter. She had promised her friend that this chapter would be about Hikaru, Kaoru, and Iyesha, but she couldn't figure out how to start!

So I jumped in and started typing away.

I do like Mitskuni! He's so cute and fun, but Kyoya and Takashi are sexy, Tamaki and Mitskuni are adorable, and the twins are both cute and sexy! Then there's Kasanoda and Neckozawa….

I just decided, I'm in control of this story now! It'll be first person! Maybe I'll let Iyesha do a couple of chapters, like the one MakaASoulE-chan was supposed to write for her friend! I love these ideas….

Hey, you guys love me, right?

Because I need your help! Please talk to MakaASoulE-chan!

I'll be in control for now, she needs to rest. I'll answer questions and get suggestions.

Plus, every chapter you help with, you'll get dedicated to you! MakaASoulE-chan likes fanning, so she'll fan and follow you if you help us!

Iyesha wants to talk to you guys, now. Bye :3

-Silver

What's up, I'm Iyesha. Y'know, Hikaru-kun's girl? I haven't had much time in the story yet, I was supposed to be the main character in this one! If you're wondering what the twins and I were doing, we were pulling pranks on Neckozawa, like lighting up his room.

MakaASoulE-chan's been working really hard on getting all of these fanfictions up, my personal favorite is Katie Grace. That was her first one, and she wrote every word on paper before she edited it and published it.

I haven't been an OC very long. Silver's about a year old! She's been developing so freakin' fast! She used to be called Allison, then Kat, then Katherine, then finally Silver. Me, I just got stuck with this name and I can't change it.

Silver was originally supposed to fall in love with Kyoya, like in the original fanfiction, and I was supposed to be with Mori, but MakaASoulE-chan decided against it and changed it to Silver and Honey and Hikaru and me.

I'm a little bit jealous of Silver. She gets all of the attention! I'm a side character, when I'm just as important as her! She's just a little bit smarter, that's all. I'm smart too! 2+2=11!

Fine, I'm not so smart. But I'm funny! And I'm more popular at school! I have an idea! How about you follow this story if you prefer Silver, and favorite if you like me better! Then at the end, MakaASoulE-chan'll count it up and announce it! I like that idea!

I might not be as popular in the Host Club, but everyone knows I'm a girl. Sometimes, though, I bring in clients, which Kyoya is very happy with.

In a way, I feel bad for Silver. She's pressured so much, and the guys don't do much to help her with everything. Of course Haruhi gives her attention, but what Silver needs is a boyfriend! I'll ask Hikaru for help, but I don't know how I'm gonna get her someone when she's so young.

Whoa, I really am dumb, aren't I? She has everything she needs in Honey! I must get them together!

-Iyesha


	4. Stolen Away

Kyahaha! I'm backkkkk! And I have planned a plot twist with help from Sparklefaith, to whom the chapter is dedicated to. By the way, Sparklefaith, I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter on January 5th…. I got writer's block L but I'm back! So yay!

"Silver, come help me out!" Haruhi called. "We're having a party at the Host Club!"

Silver bounded down the stairs in one of Haruhi's old dresses. "Nya?" She cocked her head quizzically.

"Remember? It's to celebrate Valentine's Day!"

Silver's eyes widened. "Huh?!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Y'know, the American holiday reserved for couples? It'll be a great moneymaking oppurtunity."

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan!" chirped the lolita-shota type as he bounded through the door. Silver smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said with a small smile, picking up boxes.

"I brought Kasanoda-chan and Takashi along!"

Silver cocked her head again. "Who's Kasanoda?"

The tall redhead in question walked in. "Huh? Who's this?" he asked, looking down at the little "boy".

"Haikei! I'm Silver!" she said with a big smile. Kasanoda felt his cheeks redden.

"I—I'm Kasanoda Ritsu."

"Before you get any ideas, Kasanoda –chan," Honey said somewhat sourly, "He's 10."

"Ne, Mitsukuni, are ya jealous?" asked Silver with a small grin. She was glad Honey had remembered to call her a boy.

Honey blushed scarlet. "O-of course not! I just don't want him to be a pedophile!"

"Imma go listen to my music, jelly boy~~!" giggled Silver, rushing upstairs.

Kasanoda groaned inwardly. Not another cute boy that looks like a chick! But Haruhi had been a girl all along, so maybe Silver was a girl! That didn't change the fact that he was about 7 years older than her, though.

"THE BASS, THE ROCK, THE MIC, THE TREBLE! I LIKE MY COFFEE BLACK JUST LIKE MY METAL!"

"Your music is quite popular, Silver," Kyoya said with a quiet chuckle. "Though, it does have quite a bit of swearing."

"Deal with it, you silly boy," Silver answered back with a chuckle. They were at the Valentine's Day party, and Silver's music choice of Mindless Self Indulgence was very popular. Hikaru and Kaoru especially enjoyed it.

"Um, Silver-senpai?" Kirimi Neckozawa asked shyly. "Wanna dance?"

Silver gave the blond a sweet smile. "Sure, Kirimi-chan!"

Kasanoda intercepted Kirimi's hand and put the little girl in front of Honey. He took Silver's hand. "You need to learn how to dance properly," he said, eyes averted. Silver looked confused for a moment, then giggled.

"We better go somewhere else then!" She whispered something to Kyoya and he nodded.

"Go ahead."

Honey was eyeing Silver already, but Kasanoda leading her away was the last straw. He apologized to Kirimi and ran after the redhead and the younger girl.

"SILVER! WAIT!" he yelled. She turned around and locked eyes with him, but it was too late. Honey could tell she was attracted more to Kasanoda than him.

Silver smiled at him one more time before she disappeared, hand in hand with the older boy, around the corner.

His breath caught and his chest felt tight. His eyes stung and he felt a tearing inside. "No…"

Sooooo sorry I made it sad L L but I had to. By the way, leave me your fave MSI song and I'll fave ya!


	5. Start Over(The End)

Sorry I didn't upload as fast, had Ouran block! This chapter is dedicated to emoHippy1!

There was fighting in the Host Club. Lots of fighting. And it was all Silver's fault. Finally, Iyesha wasn't blamed for something. But she felt a tugging in her gut that she would have rather been blamed than that little girl. She tried to ignore it, but those sad eyes she saw every day penetrated her soul, and she knew she had to do something.

"SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled suddenly from her place next to Hikaru. "We shouldn't be fighting!"

Silver averted her eyes. Yes, they should. Well, not fighting, but they should be yelling. She had messed everything up. Right now, all she wanted was to be a regular girl, in elementary school, friends with Kirimi, not knowing anything of the Host Club. She had broken Mitsukuni's heart. And she wished she could love him.

Iyesha looked at the little girl's face. Guilt and pain was painted across those green eyes.

"I want… I want to leave the Host Club." The girl looked up, speaking.

"What?!" yelled Iyesha and the twins in unison. Even Kyoya and Takashi had a look of disbelief.

"I'll make the ramen…" mumbled Tamaki.

POWERFUL MOTOR.

"What's this? A host quitting?"

"I ruined everything, I shouldn't be a hazard anymore."

"Oh, it's only YOU."

Mitsukuni got a clever smile and threw Usa-chan at Renge.

"NOT AGAIN!" the French woman groaned.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"Oy Tamaki, let us see your Teddy Bear!"

"NO!"

"I'll buy more ramen!"

"Fine," pouted the blonde, forking over the bear.

Soon all that could be seen was a flurry of stuffed animals tumbling towards Renge.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING!" And like that, she disappeared.

Silver looked over at Mitsukuni. He nodded to her, signaling that they were good again.

"HUG!" she yelled, attacking him with a hug. SPLAT. She fell on top of him.

"This is like when we first met," said the shota under her softly. Her breath caught and she bit her lip.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe, we could start over?"

Silver smiled at him. "Once upon a splat?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin.

"I guess so. Well, let's start from here."

"From where?"

"From here." The small girl leaned in and gently kissed him.

"SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

She pulled away. "Hello, I'm Silver."

"I'm Mitsukuni, and this is Takashi."

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"I'm Tamaki."

"My name is Kyoya."

"I'm Haruhi!"

Silver looked at Iyesha. "What's your name?"

Iyesha smiled. "I'm Iyesha."

"And we're the Host Club!"

"Our job," Hikaru started.

"Is to make sure," Kaoru kept going.

"Every girl is happy!" chirped Tamaki.

Iyesha smirked. "Stay away from Hikaru, he's my boyfriend!"

Silver sat up, taking Mitsukuni's hand. "I think I'll like it here."

THE END

I hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna do a prequel story soon called "Once Upon a SPLAT! Iyesha's Story." Because Iyesha didn't get enough time! I have the best fans in the world. I know that this story was short, but I decided to end it here. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but don't worry! After I finish Iyesha's Story, I'll make a sequel to this story about what happens when Mori falls for Honey, and it'll be a shounen-ai. Any requests for pairings with Silver can be arranged! Just no Silver and Iyesha XP. If anyone wants, I will make a oneshot with the pairing of their choice! Animes are: FMA/FMAB, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, Ouran, Bleach, School Rumble, Fairy Tail, and Vocaloid. I love you guys! Bye!


End file.
